


Хороший мальчик

by 006_stkglm, fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Миди R-NC-17 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: Ладно, думает Стив, к черту.— Это мой саб, и я требую к нему достойного отношения!





	Хороший мальчик

**Author's Note:**

> [Дом/саб вселенная.](https://fanlore.org/wiki/BDSM_AU) Для неосиливших простыню на агнловики. Дом/саб вселенная — мир, где все люди делятся на доминантов и сабмиссивов и основной акцент делается на эту сторону отношений, а не на пол партнеров. Кроме того, доминантность, как и сабмиссивность, в этой вселенной не ограничивается исключительно ролями которые персонажи предпочитают в сексе.

— Тридцать секунд до штурма, — раздается в наушнике голос Сэма, и внутри у Стива глухой волной поднимается лютая ярость. Баки, словно почувствовав, сильнее сутулится и опускает глаза. Прижатые кепкой темные пряди наполовину закрывают лицо. Слабый свет настенного светильника размытыми пятнами отражается в пластинах металлического кулака.

Стив заставляет себя успокоиться — не столько ради грохочущей ботинками по крыше группы захвата, сколько ради Баки. Если Баки помнит его, помнит, _кем_ Стив был для него, кем _они_ были друг для друга, у него может быть шанс…

— Драться не обязательно, Бак.

Тот еле заметно пожимает плечами.

— Всегда приходится, — глухо откликается он, не поднимая глаз.

Стив хочет возразить, убедить, но Сэм в наушнике кричит: «Штурм! Штурм!», хлипкую дверь сотрясает мощный удар, а на пол, разбивая стекло, шипя и выпуская газ, падает светошумовая граната. У них снова нет времени. У них никогда его не было.

* * *

Когда спецназовцы грубо толкают Баки, вынуждая сначала опуститься на колени, а потом лечь на землю, Стив не выдерживает.

— Осторожнее! — рычит он, даже не пытаясь сдерживать угрожающие нотки. В ответ два или три ствола из дюжины направленных на Баки наводят на него.

— Вы не в том положении, чтобы приказывать, капитан Роджерс, — устало объясняет Роудс. — Сержант Барнс подозревается в совершении теракта. Боюсь, учитывая его историю, у них есть основания для подобного обращения.

Баки уже со скованными руками вздергивают на ноги, пара спецназовцев деловито потрошит его рюкзак. Баки смотрит прямо перед собой, но Стив видит, как дергаются его желваки и напрягается линия челюсти.

— Он человек, и у него есть права. — Стив повторяет это на немецком и румынском, но спецназовцы не обращают внимания. Роудс лишь пожимает плечами.

Ладно, думает Стив, к черту.

— Это мой саб, и я требую к нему достойного отношения, — очень ровно и очень спокойно произносит он, и это наконец производит нужный эффект. Спецназовцы неуверенно переминаются с ноги на ногу, дула стволов ползут вниз, исписанные блокноты возвращаются в рюкзак.

— Сэр, боюсь, мне придется попросить у вас регистрационный номер контракта, — на ломаном английском просит спецназовец с нашивками капрала.

Стив называет цифры по памяти, и вот теперь Баки поднимает на него прозрачный, полный растерянности взгляд. Словно Стив когда-нибудь мог перестать его любить, словно Баки когда-нибудь мог перестать быть ему нужен.

— Зарегистрирован в две тысячи одиннадцатом… — сосредоточенно глядя на экран планшета, бормочет себе под нос капрал. Он говорит по-румынски, ни к кому особо не обращаясь, но Стив огрызается все равно:

— Думаете, мы могли зарегистрировать такой в сорок первом?

Капрал хмурится, стволы снова ползут вверх, но Стив смотрит только на Баки, а тот похож на оленя, застигнутого светом фар. «Все будет хорошо», — хочет сказать ему Стив, но и сам не знает, как теперь все обернется.

* * *

Прежде чем скованного по рукам и ногам Баки засовывают в клетку из высокопрочных сплавов и пуленепробиваемого стекла, Стив настаивает, чтобы его напоили и покормили.

Капрал нехотя соглашается, но возникает небольшая заминка, когда выясняется, что подходить настолько близко к человеку, который способен голыми руками за пару минут раскидать два взвода спецназа и на полном ходу перехватить мотоцикл, никто не горит желанием. В конце концов Стив требует дать ему бутылку с водой и пару протеиновых батончиков. У него, может быть, и отобрали щит и униформу, но он все еще чертов Капитан Америка, и сталь в голосе как никогда кстати.

Руки Баки скованы за спиной. Бледное усталое лицо закрывают растрепанные волосы, и Стиву отчаянно хочется пригладить их рукой, но не под дулами дюжин автоматов, следящих за каждым их движением.

— Я с этим разберусь, Бак, — говорит он, понижая голос так, чтобы слышал только Баки, и надеясь, что тот помнит его достаточно, чтобы хоть чуточку поверить. — Но пока тебе нужно подкрепиться, хорошо?

Он нарочно превращает приказ в предложение и старательно сдерживает доминантные нотки в голосе. Баки бросает на него быстрый взгляд. В глазах у него прежняя растерянность. Он может не помнить, кем они были друг для друга, знает Стив. Может решить, что Стив причастен к захвату, что правительство, заполучив его, сделает то же, что и Гидра… Встряхнув головой, чтоб прогнать беспокойные мысли, Стив разворачивает батончики и держит так, чтобы Баки удобно было откусывать.

— Пожалуйста, — просит он, стараясь не думать о том, что прибывшие с клеткой конвойные глядят так, словно мечтают захлопнуть за Баки замки и никогда не открывать их больше. Невозможность узнать, когда в следующий раз Баки позволят поесть и позволят ли вообще, причиняет Стиву физическую боль — для дома нет ничего хуже, чем неспособность позаботиться о своем сабе. Разве что его потерять. Внутренне содрогнувшись, Стив заставляет себя сосредоточиться на том, что может сделать для Баки здесь и сейчас, и повторяет:

— Пожалуйста, Бак.

Баки медленно подается вперед, откусывает кусочек и принимается аккуратно жевать, словно боясь, что за любое чересчур энергичное движение получит пулю в затылок. Сердце у Стива сжимается, но он заставляет себя ободряюще улыбнуться. «Хороший мальчик», — вертится у него на языке в первый раз с того ужасного декабря сорок четвертого. Он дает Баки запить, придерживая бутылку так, чтобы тому было удобно, и следит за движениями его губ и кадыка, чтобы вовремя приподнять горлышко, не дав облиться. А потом, не обращая внимания на переминающийся с ноги на ногу спецназ и выразительные взгляды, что капрал то и дело бросает на часы, подает следующий батончик.

И даже так — под дулами, лишенный костюма и щита, наполовину и сам арестованный — Стив все равно _смакует_ этот момент, потому что, видит Бог, в его жизни было достаточно лет, когда он думал, что уже никогда, _никогда_ не будет кормить с рук своего саба, своего Баки.

— Лучше? — спрашивает он, когда Баки отрывается от бутылки второй раз. На этот раз его серьезный сосредоточенный взгляд задерживается на Стиве чуть дольше. Баки кивает, чуть поколебавшись, и Стив до крови впивается ногтями в ладони — до того хочется ободряюще положить руку ему на загривок, туда, где ей самое место.

— Ну все, капитан, — раздается сзади хриплый голос капрала. — Пора грузить арестованного.

Стив заставляет себя отступить. Пока, говорит он себе. Это только пока.

* * *

В Берлине все летит к черту. В Лейпциге становится еще хуже. Команду приходится оставить, и, судя по всему, ничего хорошего их не ждет.

Подняв джет над облаками, Стив включает режим невидимости, задает курс, ставит машину на автопилот и остается сидеть за штурвалом, прямой и напряженный, как палка.

Баки сел позади, не в кресло второго пилота рядом. Исчезнувшее было в бою, растворившееся в легком слаженном умении биться плечом к плечу напряжение снова повисает между ними. Им надо поговорить, но не здесь, не на полпути между прошедшим сражением и следующим. Стив думает, что, может быть, пришла пора последовать примеру Баки — найти где-нибудь тихое место, залечь на дно, раствориться среди обывателей. Да вот только где такое найдешь?

— Что будет с твоими друзьями? — едва различимо за гулом двигателей спрашивает Баки. Голос у него колеблется, словно он не уверен, позволено ли ему заговаривать первым, или не хочет бередить свежие раны.

— Что бы ни было, я с этим разберусь, — говорит Стив, внутренне морщась — тон получается жестче, чем следовало, потому что он как раз перебирал в голове самые плохие варианты развития событий из грозящих оставшимся в аэропорту.

Баки замолкает, отводит взгляд — Стив видит краем глаза, — потом снова упирается им в спинку кресла Стива.

— Не знаю, стою ли я всего этого. — Голос Баки звучит еще тише. Внутренности Стива скручиваются узлом. Он читал дело номер семнадцать. Он знает его наизусть, и что там далеко не все, тоже знает.

Стив встает так резко, что едва не выдирает с мясом крепление ремня безопасности, но при виде обреченной безнадежности во взгляде Баки весь охвативший его праведный пыл испаряется. Чтобы не нависать, он приседает перед креслом и прикусывает губу. Ему отчаянно хочется взять Баки за руки, но он все еще не знает, что тот помнит о них, и останавливается на том, что кладет ладонь на подлокотник кресла — не касаясь, но так, чтобы Баки чувствовал тепло тела.

— _Я знаю_, что стоишь, — с нажимом говорит Стив. Баки смотрит на него внимательно и серьезно, и что-то в его позе неуловимо меняется, словно он пусть самую чуточку, но испытывает желание — _потребность_ — поверить.

— В том, что ты делал, нет вины ни твоей, ни твоей природы. — Баки втягивает воздух, но Стив не дает ему заговорить. — Это все Гидра. У тебя не было выбора. Не было голоса.

— Но все же это все сделал я. — Баки смотрит на него прямо, не прячась за волосами, не отводя взгляд, и Стив не знает, как живой человек может жить с настолько чудовищным чувством вины, какое он слышит в голосе Баки, видит в его глазах.

Больше всего на свете Стиву хочется обнять Баки, прижать к себе, убаюкать всех его демонов и защитить от всего на свете, но прежде чем он успевает пошевелиться, на приборной панели начинает пищать автопилот, возвещая о скором прибытии на место.

* * *

Оймякон едва не становится им могилой. Всем троим.

В какой-то момент, взглянув на Тони, Стив рявкает, даже не пытаясь сдерживать приказные нотки в голосе: «Уходи отсюда!» — и Баки слушается беспрекословно. Может, потому, что видит, насколько страшным противником стал обезумевший от горя и ярости Старк, а может… может…

Железный человек направляет на Баки репульсор, и Стив, прыгнув ему на ноги, обрушивает вниз их обоих, выгадывая Баки еще несколько секунд.

* * *

Позже Стиву кажется, что, начав, остановиться он не может. Потому что единственное, что удерживает Баки в сознании и в более-менее вертикальном положении, это его голос. Голос _доминант_а.

— Дыши. Переставляй ноги. Не теряй сознания. Вот так, вот так. Еще немного. Почти добрались. Оставайся со мной, Баки. Скажи, где больно? Скажи, как помочь?

И Баки идет. Рассказывает, как отключить закоротившую электронику в плече. Подставляет руку под капельницу. Пьет. И дышит, дышит и все еще дышит семь часов спустя, когда они наконец садятся, и в распахнутый люк джета врывается горячий влажный воздух Ваканды.

* * *

— Значит, контракт?

Одетый в белую обтягивающую майку и такого же цвета легкие льняные штаны, Баки, сутулясь, сидит на больничной койке в медицинском крыле королевского дворца. То, что осталось от левого плеча, закрыто изоляционной накладкой, и его так клонит вправо, что у Стива от одного взгляда на него начинает болеть спина.

Стив кивает, все еще пытаясь уложить в голове тираду про то, что Баки не доверяет себе и всем будет лучше, если он вернется в крио. Ему так точно не будет: он только что по-настоящему вернул Баки — и вот.

— Это казалось правильным. Когда меня нашли… когда я стал узнавать новый мир и оказалось, что контракты между домом и сабом одного пола официально разрешены… — Стив судорожно втягивает воздух, вспоминая вихрь охвативших его тогда эмоций — изумление, восторг, гордость и глубокую скорбь. — Я почувствовал, что должен это сделать. Не только в память о тебе, но и для себя самого. Чтобы ты оставался со мной хотя бы так.

Он пытается улыбнуться, но улыбка выходит кривой и дрожащей. Баки смотрит в пол. Молчит.

— Я не знаю, хочешь ли ты это услышать, Бак, но я должен тебе сказать — что касается меня, ничего не изменилось. Я сделал бы то же самое, даже если б меня достали через сто лет, а не через семьдесят. Но с тобой случилось столько всего, и…

Стив запинается, потому что лицо Баки замыкается и выцветает на глазах; он судорожно перебирает в голове все сказанное и костерит себя последними словами.

— Эй, эй, эй, Бак, родной. Баки, послушай. Я буду рядом, что бы ни было…

— Я понимаю. Я помню, что натворил. — Голос у Баки тоже глухой и бесцветный. — Я бы тоже не захотел…

— Баки! — обрывает Стив — не резко, но с отчетливыми интонациями доминанта в голосе. Баки словно через силу поднимает голову, в глазах его — отчаянная смесь решимости, смирения и надежды.

— Никогда не говори о себе плохо, — мягко, но непреклонно приказывает Стив, наплевав на то, что при теперешнем состоянии Баки у него, по сути, нет на это права. — И не думай, — добавляет он, становясь совсем рядом. — Я знаю тебя всю свою жизнь, и я говорю тебе: твоей вины в том, что с тобой сделали, нет. 

Баки несколько секунд растерянно моргает, изучая его лицо, а потом в уголках его губ мелькает печальная, но по-настоящему искренняя улыбка.

— Сопляк, — тихо говорит он, и приходит очередь Стива улыбаться. Внутри будто распрямляется туго скрученная пружина.

— Я буду рядом, Бак, а как и кем — решать тебе, — мягко заверяет он. — Даже если ты решишь расторгнуть контракт…

Баки протягивает руку, и Стив на середине движения бережно берет ее в свои, стараясь не потревожить вставленный в тыльную сторону ладони катетер капельницы. Баки поднимает взгляд, и Стиву кажется, что в нем уже немного меньше безнадежного смирения, чем несколько минут назад. Пару раз Баки порывается что-то сказать, но передумывает. Стив не торопит, наслаждаясь ощущением его теплой ладони в руках.

— Я не хочу решать, пока Гидра все еще у меня в голове, — наконец говорит Баки. — И я не знаю, каким буду, если у сестры короля все получится.

«Не знаю, останется ли что-то вообще от _меня_», — слышит Стив непроизнесенное и мягко сжимает руку Баки в своих.

— Все будет в порядке, — говорит он, не зная, успокаивает больше Баки или себя. — Вот увидишь.

* * *

— Может, хотите сначала привести себя в порядок, капитан? — осторожно интересуется встречающий Стива медик. Стив оглядывает запыленную водолазку, армейские штаны и берцы, из которых не вылезал последние пятнадцать, а может, и двадцать суток, вспоминает о бесконечно долгих месяцах, которые Баки провел в крио, стаскивает с шеи и запихивает в задний карман штанов грязную арафатку и отрицательно мотает головой. Медик покорно кивает, едва поспевая за его широкими шагами.

В помещении с криокапсулой царит непривычное оживление. Обычно приглушенное освещение включено на полную мощность. На многочисленных мониторах мигают, сменяя друг друга, непонятные таблицы, обновляются показатели жизнедеятельности и сканы активности головного мозга. Персонал, полностью поглощенный работой, не обращает на Стива никакого внимания — разве что медсестра сует ему прямо в руки чистый халат.

— Капитан! — младшая сестра короля Т'Чаллы встречает его широкой белозубой улыбкой. — Мы ждали только вас.

— Выше высочество, — неловко бормочет Стив, потому что за все эти месяцы так и не понял, как себя вести с девочкой-подростком, которая обращается с высокими технологиями на уровне Тони Старка, и это еще если не брать в расчет вибраниум, но она, отвернувшись, уже раздает последние указания. Шури выглядит как ребенок, которому не терпится открыть рождественский подарок, и Стив не без улыбки напоминает себе, что «покоцанные белые» — ее любимое развлечение в эти месяцы.

Сотрудники лаборатории занимают свои места за мониторами. Стив, наоборот, делает шаг вперед, подходя к криокапсуле почти вплотную. На гладком стекле появляется его искривленное отражение: загар, отросшие и выгоревшие за последние несколько миссий до соломенного цвета волосы и борода. Баки внутри выглядит точно так же, как восемь месяцев назад, вплоть до сверкающих на кончиках ресниц кристалликов льда и яркого росчерка ссадины на скуле.

— Приготовиться. Начинаем, — командует Шури, переходя на родной язык — говорить на нем Стив так и не научился, а вот понимает неплохо. — Три. Два. Один!

Из фильтров с шумом вырывается воздух, внутренность капсулы заволакивает белесым туманом, сквозь клубы которого видно, как натягивается удерживающий Баки в вертикальном положении ремень, когда впервые с две тысячи шестнадцатого поднимается и опускается его грудная клетка. Ближайшие к капсуле мониторы один за другим загораются зеленым, и защитное стекло, словно по команде, начинает опускаться.

Ресницы Баки вздрагивают, приоткрываются глаза, но взгляд остается мутным и расфокусированным. Кто-то из сотрудников Шури вполголоса озвучивает жизненные показатели — по-английски, специально для Стива. «В норме. В норме. В норме», — мягко перечисляет женщина. Баки едва заметно шевелится. Ссадина на щеке исчезает, словно ее и не было. При выходе из криостазиса организм бросает все силы на запуск жизненно важных функций, увеличивая и скорость регенерации в том числе, объяснили Стиву, еще когда Баки только ложился.

— Пульс учащается. — Голос у женщины-медика звучит ровно, но по тону понятно, что такого не должно бы быть. По телу Баки пробегает дрожь, пальцы правой руки дергаются, нашаривая ремень, меж бровей обозначается глубокая складка, и Стив разом понимает, что происходит.

— Баки, это я. Стив. Я здесь, — говорит он, делая медикам знак, чтобы не вмешивались, самостоятельно расстегивая удерживающие Баки ремни и без труда принимая вес безвольно обмякшего тела. — Я с тобой, родной. Все в порядке. Все хорошо.

Баки издает тихое «Хн-н». Рядом моментально оказываются люди: придвигают каталку, накидывают на плечи Баки одеяло. Кто-то подходит с капельницей, спиртовыми тампонами и иглой, но Стив резко качает головой. Пульс Баки возвращается в норму, но проходит не меньше четверти часа, прежде чем он хрипло спрашивает:

— Ваканда?

— Она самая, Бак.

Баки кивает. Он сидит на каталке, привалившись к Стиву и уткнувшись головой ему в плечо. Стив медленными движениями гладит его по спине. Кончики волос Баки, когда он задевает их тыльной стороной ладони, еще мокрые и холодные.

— Сколько? — Баки хрипит, как фронтовой радиоприемник. Кто-то из персонала ставит рядом закрытый крышкой пластиковый стакан с соломинкой.

— Восемь месяцев и пять дней. — Стив умалчивает про то, каким бесконечно долгим казался ему это срок.

— Получилось? — помолчав, напряженно спрашивает Баки ровным, лишенным всяких интонаций голосом.

— Получилось. — Ладонь Стива — он ничего не может с собой поделать — останавливается на его загривке. — Получилось, Бак.

Тот коротко кивает, еще какое-то время сидит не шевелясь и выпрямляется, моргая и щурясь на яркий свет.

— Хочу проверить.

Они проверяют. Раз. Другой. На пятый код зачитывает Шури, потом Т’Чалла, на десятый — снова Стив, и Баки наконец признает очевидное и позволяет им спалить чертову книжку.

— А что теперь? — растерянно спрашивает он, когда последние остатки красной кожаной обложки с вытесненной звездой, корчась в разведенном в мусорном ведре огне, рассыпаются пеплом. Стив позволяет себе целомудренно коснуться губами его макушки, еще пахнущей холодом и льдом.

— У меня есть одна согласованная с его величеством идея. Тебе понравится.

* * *

Большую часть первых дней, проведенных в хижине на берегу тихого озера, Баки спит. Стив, боясь разбудить, без устали играет с местными ребятишками на другом конце деревни и помогает по хозяйству всем жителям, которые к нему обращаются. У него еще немного не укладывается в голове, как глинобитное жилище может сочетаться с передовыми образцами технологий типа силовых полей, предотвращающих проникновение в хижины насекомых и земноводных и попутно сглаживающих перепады температур, но в конце концов он привыкает.

Теперь Стив старается не отлучаться из страны без крайней необходимости и все свое время проводит рядом с Баки, которому в отсутствие бионики требуется помощь с самыми элементарными вещами. Стив помогает затягивать или ослаблять узлы пледов, которые по примеру местного населения надевает и Баки, перехватывает складки на поясе плетеным ремнем. И хотя есть Баки может и сам, но как-то так получается, что раз за разом Стив кормит его с рук, разрезая на удобные для жевания кусочки парное мясо, лепешки и многочисленные местные фрукты. Баки щурится на него из-под густых ресниц и иногда случайно прихватывает губами кончики пальцев.  
Ежедневное купание превращается в целый ритуал. Стив может часами намыливать, выполаскивать и прядь за прядью расчесывать густые волосы Баки, пока тот нежится в горячей воде. По утрам Баки просит его убирать лезущие в глаза пряди в маленький пучок на затылке. Стив заполняет целый альбом этим пучком, запечатленным со всевозможных ракурсов.

У них уже было так, помнит Стив. После Аццано им пришлось заново притираться к другу, привыкать к изменившемуся телу Стива и его новым возможностям. К тому, что Стив теперь был в состоянии увести Баки, на которого от постоянного напряжения порой находили приступы нездоровой нервной энергии, когда он метался по лагерю, хватаясь за дюжину дел сразу, и не смыкал глаз сутками — потому что просто не мог, в какой-нибудь темный угол подальше от посторонних глаз, прижать к себе и держать, чувствуя, как постепенно каменные плечи под его руками расслабляются и Баки начинает дышать нормально.

Баки не заговаривает про контракт, но Стив не торопит — впервые за много-много лет у них, кажется, есть время.

Спустя несколько недель с тех пор, как они поселились в маленькой хижине на берегу озера, Баки смущенно спрашивает про новые правила.

Они отдыхают на надежно укрытой от любопытных глаз полянке, добраться до которой можно только если знать, где среди зарослей ольшаника, густо растущего по берегам озера, прячется потайная тропка. Стив лежит, вытянувшись в полный рост и, закинув руки за голову, покусывает сорванную травинку, искоса наблюдая за тем, как солнце подсвечивает волосы Баки. За ухом того в длинных прядях застрял зеленый листочек. Баки сидит, сложив ноги на восточный манер. Его все еще заметно клонит вправо. Стив берет себе на заметку сделать ему вечером массаж.

— Ты уже знаешь все нужные правила, — отвечает он между тем, ероша взмокшие от пота волосы на загривке.

Баки недоуменно хмурится, и Стив спешит успокоить его обнадеживающей улыбкой.

— Ты ешь три раза в день, как минимум. Хочется чаще, значит, ешь чаще. Будь в тепле или настолько комфортной температуре, какую считаешь нужной. С любой — малейшей — просьбой или дискомфортом приходи ко мне.

Выражение на лице Баки сменяется на скептическое, а потом становится задумчивым.

— Как на фронте, — неуверенно говорит он, и в груди у Стива сладко и больно дергается сердце.

— Да, — отвечает он переполненным эмоциями голосом. — Как на фронте.

Тогда правил тоже было немного: будь сыт, одевайся тепло, оставайся в живых.

— Ладно, — говорит Баки после недолгого раздумья и, взглянув на высоко стоящее солнце, тоже укладывается, сворачиваясь калачиком и пристраивая голову Стиву на бедро. Некоторые вещи не меняются — Баки всегда любил сидеть у него в ногах, начиная еще с конца тридцатых, когда они оба перестали сходить с ума от невысказанных желаний и признались друг другу. Стив помнит, как еще тощим болезненным подростком проводил бесчисленные часы, устроившись на краю продавленной скрипучей кровати, рисуя или занимаясь вязанием и прерываясь, только чтобы взъерошить волосы сидящего у него в ногах Баки. Стив помнит, как тот практически мурлыкал, подставляясь под ласку, словно домашний кот. Стив скучает по этому звуку и надеется однажды услышать его вновь.

— Я рад, что мы договорились, — с улыбкой говорит он и, осторожно протянув руку, убирает из волос Баки застрявший листочек.

* * *

Баки приходит к нему в неурочный час — Стив занят тем, что поправляет пришедшую в полную негодность изгородь на одном из разбросанных вокруг деревни полей. Едва завидев его, Стив выпрямляется и откладывает молоток, потому что Баки сам не свой — раскрасневшийся, дерганный, правая рука нервно теребит складки пледа, а на лице хмурое выражение пополам с отчаянной решимостью.

— Баки, что? — спрашивает Стив, успевая перебрать в голове все, что могло приключиться, учитывая новое вторжение инопланетян и десант армии США в Ваканду.  
Баки в два шага преодолевает оставшееся расстояние, утыкается пылающим лицом Стиву в плечо, неловко притирается бедрами так, что Стив сквозь слои одежды ощущает масштаб «проблемы», и сдавленно просит: — Стив. Стиви, пожалуйста.

Стиву хочется рассмеяться от облегчения, но он сдерживается, чтобы Баки не придумал себе чего-нибудь не того.

— Тш-ш-ш, — говорит он в волосы Баки, бесстыдно собственническим жестом кладет одну руку ему на загривок, а другую запускает под плед, обхватывая тяжелый налитой член.

— Хороший мальчик, — воркует он — просто не может удержаться. — Мой хороший мальчик.

Баки дышит часто-часто и цепляется за Стива так, словно он единственное, что удерживает его в этом мире.

— Тш-ш-ш, все хорошо, — повторяет Стив, двигая рукой так, как Баки любит, как ему это сейчас нужно. Он обводит щелку на головке большим пальцем, размазывает по стволу капельки смазки, чувствуя, как натягивается на спине пропотевшая рубашка, которую Баки стискивает в кулаке.

Ближе к концу Стив предусмотрительно опускает руку с загривка на поясницу и удерживает дрожащего и всхлипывающего Баки на ногах, пока тот кончает, выплескиваясь на пальцы Стива, складки пледа и траву.

Изгородь, решает Стив, вполне себе потерпит до завтра. Остаток дня он не спускает с Баки глаз, но тот выглядит расслабленным, безмятежным даже. А вечером, когда они укладываются на широкое, застеленное козьими шкурами ложе, придвигается к Стиву поближе. Стив понимает, что это только первый шаг на долгом пути, но в груди все равно костром разгорается надежда.

* * *

— Расслабься, Роджерс. Я звоню не для того, чтобы оторвать тебя от твоего мальчика. — Голос Наташи сочится самодовольством, на заднем плане видны какие-то кособокие глинобитные постройки. Блондинистый цвет, в который она перекрасилась, когда Стив был с ней на миссии последний раз, уступает место ее природной рыжине. Судя по одежде, она где-то в южных широтах, возможно, в Африке. — Подумала, может, хочешь узнать, что у нас тут происходит.

Стив оглядывается через плечо — Баки, окруженный козами и галдящими детьми, не обращает на него никакого внимания.

— И что же? — спрашивает он, на всякий случай отходя чуть подальше, но так, чтобы держать Баки в поле зрения.

— Да мне тут, понимаешь, позвонил по секретной связи говорящий енот и сказал, что Таноса они с — я цитирую — «горящей цыпочкой» превентивно замочили и мы в своем две тысячи восемнадцатом можем уже жить спокойно.

Стив ждет, что она рассмеется и скажет, что пошутила, но Наташа смотрит в камеру совершенно серьезно.

— Говорящий енот? — глупо переспрашивает Стив.

— Ага, могу прислать запись, — Наташа бросает взгляд на ногти свободной руки.

Стив трет переносицу.

— Ла-а-адно. А кто такой, к черту, Танос?

— Понятия не имею. Джарвис прошерстил сеть, но ничего не нашел. Спросила бы у Тора, но тот вроде как увлекся гладиаторскими боями где-то на отшибе вселенной.

— Поня-я-ятно, — тянет Стив.

Наташа ухмыляется с экрана.

— У меня тоже было такое лицо.

Стив кривится, потирая вспотевший под отросшими волосами загривок.

— Ты же знаешь, что если что, я го…

Наташа фыркает, улыбаясь легко и солнечно.

— Передавай привет своему мальчику, Роджерс, — говорит она и отключается. Через секунду телефон мигает, сообщая о присланном видео. Действительно енот и действительно говорящий. Господи, что он пропустил?

— Стиви, не поможешь? — вырывает его из раздумий голос Баки.

Стив оборачивается — Баки с ватагой малолетних помощников пытается завязать бантик на шее маленькой козочки, которая, очевидно, не особо в восторге от этой идеи.

— Иду.

Через полчаса борьбы с детьми и упрямым животным и неведомый Танос, и говорящий енот вылетают у Стива из головы.

Когда Стив заходит в хижину, вытираясь после вечернего заплыва по озеру, Баки поднимается навстречу, и у него на лице уже знакомое выражение: открытость, уязвимость и доверие.

— Стиви, — выдыхает он, и Стив делает то, что должен делать любой доминант — обнимает, прижимает к себе, баюкает. Опускает на ложе, накрывая всем своим пышущим желанием и жаром телом, прижимается бедрами к бедрам и позволяя членам тереться друг о друга. Баки тоненько скулит, цепляясь за него, и Стив, чувствуя себя ужасным человеком, наклоняясь, шепчет Баки на ухо:  
— Ни звука, детка. Как на фронте.

Баки под ним выгибается дугой, но молчит, кусая и без того припухшие губы, а Стив лениво, неторопливо продолжает толкаться бедрами, не отрывая глаз от лица Баки, впитывая малейшую реакцию, запоминая каждую черточку, каждое выражение лица.

— Помоги, — одними губами выговаривает Баки, уже балансируя на грани оргазма. — Стиви, помоги.

И стоит Стиву опустить на его рот ладонь, как Баки кончает, всхлипывая и содрогаясь под накатывающими и отступающими волнами удовольствия.

— Сти-и-ив, — выстанывает Баки ему в шею. — Стив.

— Тш-ш-ш, — Стив крепко прижимает его к себе. — Все хорошо. Ты мой. Ты мой хороший мальчик.

После Баки засыпает быстро и спит спокойно, а Стив долго еще лежит, прислушиваясь к звукам ночного леса, к тихому шелесту камышей на берегу и чувствуя, как постепенно затягивается та страшная зияющая пустота, которая образовалась после падения Баки. Он исцеляется. _Они _исцеляются, мысленно поправляет он себя.

Стив поворачивается на бок, притягивает Баки поближе к себе и засыпает тоже.


End file.
